UNA VIDA ENTERA
by LadyR15
Summary: LOS MESES PASAN Y DESDE QUE EXISTE LA PAZ SOLO QUIERO LA VIDA SOLITARIA QUE SIEMPRE DESEE. PERO, CUANDO RUKIA APARECE MI VIDA DA UN GIRO DE 180 GRADOS, LAS COSAS PIERDEN SENTIDO, MIS MANOS LA BUSCAN, MI CUERPO CORRE TRAS ELLA. LE DA UN SIGNICADO DIFERENTE A TODO. (UA mini relatos de Ichigo #ICHIRUKIHAPPY *ALERTA DE muy pocos SPOILER si no leíste el manga)
1. Chapter 1

_**UNA VIDA ENTERA**_

Estos son algunos relatos de Ichigo después de haber terminado el manga. No lo deje como el canon oficial hice arreglos al horrible final.}

 **DECLAIMER**

LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES SON TOMADOS DEL MANGA "BLEACH" DE TITE KUBO.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS.

 _ **°ENERO°**_

Empezamos un nuevo año, al fin termine la preparatoria y existe la paz en el mundo humano y el seireitei, he decidido olvidar por un tiempo todo sobre ser shinigami y creo que a Rukia no le gustó mi desicion por que simplemente dejó de venir al mundo humano.

Seguí con mi vida, con el dinero que junte me alcanzará para las primeras rentas de un apartamento, me urge salir de casa y más por ese viejo loco.

Espero que este año pueda estar solo al fin, con la vida que siempre desee.

Me levanto de la cama y voy a mi escritorio.

Observó el calendario:

13 DE ENERO

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Rukia"-pienso en mis adentros.

-Hermano -Yuzu toca la puerta.

-Adelante -muevo la silla de mi escritorios y la veo entrar con comida.

-Buenos días, traje el desayuno. Afuera está nevando, te puse chocolate caliente -sonríe- cuidado está muy caliente.

-Oh, si. Gracias Yuzu -observó el rico pan que seguramente hizo.

-El pan lo trajo Inoue-chan, vino muy temprano a buscarte, le dije que seguías dormido.

\- Te dejo algún mensaje.

-Si, dijo que te estuvo marcando anoche pero no contestaste.

-Seguro que mi celular no tiene pila -comienzo a darle una mordida al pan.

-Van a hacerle una fiesta a Rukia-chan y todos van a cooperar, te tocó las bebidas y la decoración. Te hubieran preguntado pero no respondias.

-Esta bien -aparento molestia- iré al super para las cosas de esa mocosa.

-Voy en unos minutos también al super si querés vamos.

-Si, si. Qué fastidio.

Sí escuché el celular y vi llegar mensajes de Inoue pero los ignore solo pensaba en que regalarle a ese demonio. ¿Qué cara pondré cuando le dé el regalo? Si todos la abrazan, quizás, demás hacerlo también.

Bueno, la verdad no es que me incomode estar cerca de ella pero hace meses no se aparece por aquí.

Desayuno rápidamente y salgo con mi hermana.

Las tiendas tienen adornos navideños en oferta y bromeó con llevar guirnaldas de Santa Claus, Yuzu se enoja y me pide ser más lindo con Rukia. Veo varios copos de nieve brillantes en plástico. Según el reporte de Hisagi, Rukia se convirtió en hielo tras usar su Bankai. Vaya, no estuve en ese momento especial.

-Son lindos, quizás le gusten - Yuzu toma una bolsa de ellos y los pone en el carrito- ¿Qué te parecen estos globos lilas? -me muestra una bolsa llena de globos y me hace pensar en sus ojos. siento un hormigueo en mis mejillas.

\- Lo que sea, pero barato.

\- Eres un tacaño hermano.

Mientras caminamos en el super vemos una tienda de regalos y veo peluches de conejo.

-Rukia-chan ama los conejos. Deberías comprarle un regalo.

-¿Tú crees que tengo tanto dinero? -siento que me sonrojo, ella me regaña con la mirada- De acuerdo -bufo por lo bajo.

-Estaré en el área de carnes, te espero.

Me rasque la cabeza incómodamente y entre con nerviosismo. En la tienda había todo tipo de cosas de conejos, el enorme conejo me parecía demasiado, ella tiene bastantes. Hasta que vi el regalo perfecto.

Con nerviosismo el día llegó.

Me quede frente la casa de Orihime sin atreverme a entrar. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero desde afuera se escuchaba la música y las risas.

¿Que estoy sintiendo? Hace mucho que no veo a esa enana y me emociona tanto verla. Me sudan las manos y siento un leve cosquilleo en el pecho.

Cómo el timbre y en seguida Inoue me recibe.

Entro y saludo a todos incluyendo a Rukia quien se veía hermosa en su vestido amarillo. Renji está muy cerca de ella y me molesta.

-Kurosaki-kun, te esperamos -como siempre, Inoue me saluda amablemente y de la forma más dulce que puede.

Algunos de mis amigos me sonríen en forma de saludo.

-Ten Ichigo, zumo de naranja -Chad me ofrece un vaso, apenas lo noto, veo a Renji y Rukia demasiado juntos, ella apenas me miró cuando llegue. Maldición ¿Qué me pasa?

-¿Quieres pastel? -Inoue se pone frente a mi obstruyendo el camino hacia mi locura.

-Claro, gracias inoue -Apenas da media vuelta cuando la veo con un pastelito en las manos

-Te esperamos lo más que pudimos, Kuchiki-san tiene trabajo para mañana así que esto será rápido.

Todos comenzaron a dar sus regalos, Inoue le dió una playera rosa con conejos, Chad le dió una pluma igualmente con tema de conejos, Uryuu le dió un conejo de su tamaño diciendo que él mismo lo hizo aumentando su ego como el "señor costuras" Renji optó por un bolso con estampados de conejo, puaj, qué poco original y llegó mi momento. Todos me miraban.

-Espero que te guste.

Le di una cajita negra, la abrió y descubrió un collar a diferencia de los demás el mío era una media luna.

Se sonrojo, se puso de inmediato el collar, colocó el largo mechón de cabello que se interpone en sus ojos detrás de su oreja y me sonrió. Por un segundo no pude dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía y en lo mucho que me ha costado verla feliz pero ella rompió el encanto dándome un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Es muy lindo, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

_**°Febrero°**_

La nieve aún palidecía las calles de Japón, camino de regreso a casa tras buscar buenos departamentos creo que encontré algunos buenos, sobre todo ese pequeño cuarto que renta una amable señora.

En la puerta de mi casa veo a Inoue despidiéndose de alguien que está en mi casa. Aún estoy en la esquina cuando la veo alejarse con un enorme paraguas.

-Ya llegué -gritó y Karin se acerca.

-Acaba de irse Inoue, te buscaba.

-¿Era urgente? -dejo mi ropa de invierno en el perchero.

-No, te venia a dejar unos chocolates por San Valentín.

-¿Hoy es catorce de febrero? -en realidad no recordaba.

-Si, tonto. Debes darle algo el 14 de Marzo.

-Sí, sí lo sé. Ire a dormir.

Me quito los zapatos y subo a mi cuarto.

-¿No te llevaras los chocolates?

-No, dejalos ahi.

Al entrar a mi cuarto veo la luz de mi escritorio encendida, me acerco y veo un pedazo de papel y una cajita roja con un moño verde. Al abrir la nota la letra y los coloridos dibujos hacen que mi corazón duela un poco.

Es un regalo de San Valentín, aprendí mucho del mundo humano gracias a ti. Todas las tenientes se organizaron para hacer esto. Espero te guste y endulce tu agrio corazón.

Att: Rukia

Abrí la cajita y eran chocolates en forma de fresa, sonreí como idiota. Me senté a pensar en Rukia en todo lo que hemos pasado y de cómo ella parecía poner barreras entre nosotros, incluso dejó que Renji me mantuviera a raya. Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo, ese día, cuando rescatamos a Inoue ella pidió no ser salvada.

-Mierda, Rukia. Si supieras que… solo quiero verte bien y feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

_**°MARZO°**_

Al fin me había decidido por el pequeño cuarto que rentaba la viejita, aparte de ser cómodo podre ayudar a la señora, no se puede valer por sí misma y le vendría bien el dinero extra.

Empaco mis cosas, mis hermanas me recriminan que las dejare con ese pervertido de mi padre, aunque estemos lejos, las seguiré visitando.

Empiezo a sacar las cosas del armario y veo unos dibujos de Rukia grabados en la madera, sonrió. Muevo mas cosas y encuentro sus mangas antiguos y un conejito de llavero, los guardo en mis maletas. Cuando la vuelva a ver se los entregaré.

Bajo todo con cuidado, Tatsuki pidió prestada un carro y me ayudará.

Como era de esperarse Inoue está aquí e intenta ayudarme, trato de que deje las cosas pero es un poco terca.

-Vamos Ichigo al menos deja que te ayudemos a desempacar, aunque claro, por unos yenes.

-¿Por eso estas aquí verdad? -le hago muecas- Apenas tendré dinero para comer y eso no te interesa.

-Si quieres comer creo que Inoue te podria dar un poco de vez en cuando

Ante la asquerosa idea trato de no pensar en su extraña comida.

-No la molestes Tatsuki -más bien no le des ideas.

-Podría darte algo de ayuda, claro, si es que quieres.

-Gracias Inoue, la señora que me rentará tiene un pequeño restaurante, ya me pidió que probara su comida -miento.

De camino a mi nueva casa mis amigas platican de la Universidad que escogen.

Yo no sé qué hacer aún, pienso buscar un trabajo que me ayude a sobrevivir mientras pienso que sera de mi vida.

Bajo las cosas del auto y en cuanto terminó Inoue se acerca tímidamente, Tatsuki sube al auto sin reír más, solo me apunta con el dedo intimidatoriamente.

-Así que este será tu hogar.

-Si, serás bienvenida cuando quieras.

-Gracias, en realidad Kurosaki-kun, quería preguntarte algo.

-Claro, dime.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a saber que sientes o que piensas pero ¿Te -se muerde los labios- gusta Rukia? -prácticamente me grita- L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es que yo, a decir verdad -ríe nerviosa- Olvida lo que dije.

-Si, me gusta Rukia -me sonrojo- claro, solo como amigos, como me gusta Tatsuki o tú. No creas que de otra forma -rasco mi nuca.

Se borra la sonrisa de Inoue y la transforma en una forzada y decepcionada.

-Oh, ya.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -me pregunto si ella ya noto algo.

-No, nada, es solo curiosidad. Suerte Kurosaki-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**°ABRIL°**_

La vida es común, demasiado común. Trabajo en el pequeño restaurante de la señora que me renta viviendo de las propinas, aún escucho ofertas de universidades y pienso en estudiar como Doctor y seguir los pasos de mi padre, no me queda nada más. Llego a mi casa y jugar algún videojuego, duermo y mi día se repite.

Algunas veces siento la presencia de un hollow pero tardó más en llegar en lo que ellos desaparecen.

No hay rastro de Rukia, quise regresarle el agradecimiento de los chocolates el mes pasado pero Ukitake dijo que todo el seireitei estaba ocupado, después de la destrucción solo habia gastos y tiempo para levantar lo que haya caído.

No quería importunar.

Aqui estoy solo, con la vida que desee.

Rukia detuvo la lluvia, esa fría lluvia que solo me inundaba desde que mi madre murió, ella me ayudó a vengarla, alivio mi corazón.

Pero aun no entiendo por que me siento tan infeliz.


	5. Chapter 5

_**°MAYO°**_

Es el día de las madres, necesito ir a la tumba de mi mamá y hablar con ella, invitaría a Yuzu y Karin pero necesito hacerlo a solas.

La viejita entiende mi salida y me apresuro a llegar.

Me pongo un traje negro como los que el idiota de mi padre usa en cada aniversario luctuoso, compro flores.

Estoy a punto de llegar cuando mi corazón se detiene y vuelve a latir rápidamente mis pies corren y solo pienso en llegar, en estar a su lado.

Ella está arrodillada frente mi madre y parece que está rezando.

-Enana -logró decir entre jadeos.

-Ichigo -ella me voltea a ver, sonríe.

-¿Que haces aqui? -veo que hay algunas flores nuevas.

-Vine a visitar a tu madre, hoy es un día especial ¿no?

-Si -me acerco a ella y tan solo quiero abrazarla.

-También, quería platicar contigo. -se voltea y oculta su mirada, algo no anda bien.

-¿Qué es tener una mamá?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Solo responde pedazo de idiota.

-Bueno, mi mamá era muy hermosa, de cabello naranja y rizado, cuando estaba con ella me sentía feliz, seguro y fuerte, capaz de hacerlo todo, no importaba qué difícil fueran las cosas, en cuanto ella me sonreía estaba completo.

Tocó por un momento la lápida y dejó las flores.

-Sabes que fui huérfana Ichigo, viví muchos años con Renji, peleando la comida y sufriendo golpes -gira a verme- la única familia que tengo son ustedes, aquí en el mundo humano y Nii-sama.

-No estas sola Rukia -me acerco, tengo la tentación de rozar con mi mano la calidez de su kimono.

-No me siento sola -susurra- Solo que, me pregunto si algún día... -no termina su frase- es una tonteria.

-Dime lo que necesites Rukia, ¿Somos amigos no?

-Si, lo somos.

Sentí calidez y frío al mismo tiempo. Ella confia en mi pero al mismo tiempo sé que tenemos una barrera.

Es ahora que al fin la veo a solas o nunca podré hacerlo.

-Rukia…

-¿Si?

-¿Te quedarás aquí, conmigo?

-¿En el mundo humano?

-Sí, sé que eras feliz aquí.

-Soy feliz en el seireitei. Gracias a ti mi relación con Nii-sama y Renji mejoró, somos familia ahora.

-Pero no estamos juntos.

Pone cara seria, se cruza de brazos.

-Aqui es tu lugar Ichigo. Es la vida perfecta que deseo para ti. La vida normal que debes tener, vivir, crecer, envejecer, tener familia y morir.

-¿Lo planeaste para mi? - busco su mirada.

-No puedes pasarte la vida protegiendo a otros.

-¿Pero tu si?

Molesta trata de pegarme pero la detengo.

-Suelta.

-No.

Ahora o nunca.

Tomo la cintura de Rukia, la acerco a mi cuerpo.

-Suelta

-No.

Ella tiene la fuerza para apartarme pero no lo hace, se deja llevar.

-Ichigo, está mal.

-¿Puedes callarte solo unos segundos?

Nuestros rostros se acercan, parecemos imanes, dos gotas de agua atraídas entre sí. Solo escuchamos el ulular de los árboles, el canto de las aves.

Nuestros labios se rozan por un segundo y nos separo, quiero ver si esta bien lo que hago, no pone resistencia pero tampoco me invita a más.

-No te alejes

Feliz, obedezco, la beso tiernamente y de forma tonta, es mi primer beso, chocó torpemente nuestros labios y siento su calor el beso tomaba forma y sentido, suspira en medio del beso y lo termino.

-Ichigo.

-Te amo Rukia.


	6. Chapter 6

_**°JUNIO°**_

Había negado mis sentimientos, cada que pensaba en Rukia ó quería estar a su lado me acercaba pero dejaba espacio entre los dos, no sabia que sentia ella por mi sobre todo por que al ser una Shinigami me vendria con sus discursos al estilo Byakuya.

Hemos mantenido en secreto nuestras visitas, por ahora es una vez a la semana aun no tenemos un segundo beso, Rukia quiere ordenar sus sentimientos, dice que quiere que tengamos citas como el manga que lee, yo sonrío, soy feliz solo con verla.

Suena el teléfono, es Rukia.

-Hola Rukia -contestó alegre.

-Ichigo, ya tengo todo listo para mañana, llegaré muy temprano a tu casa.

-De acuerdo te esperare.

-Bye, bye, Ichigo.

-Bye, bye.

Mañana visitaremos a mamá antes de que mis hermanas y mi padre lleguen, no queremos que nos vean demasiado juntos.

Hoy es 17 de Junio.

Recuerdo como fué la primera vez que fuí a ver a mamá junto a Rukia y las palabras que dijo, lo bien que me hizo sentir.

El día es soleado pero de nuevo uso traje y en mis bolsillos llevo unos cigarrillos, sé que esto es un tema amoroso de mis padres pero quiero honrarlos.

-¿Nos vamos? -Rukia aparece detrás de mí con un vestido blanco.

-Vamos.

Nos tomamos de la mano, le quitó su bolso (el que Renji le regaló) y lo cargo.

Vamos platicando sobre el clima, las proximas peliculas que saldran y la comida que preparó.

En el autobús me dice que el Seireitei esta quedando hermoso y que no puede esperar a que vaya a verlo.

-En realidad no sé si quiero ir.

-¿Que? Eres un malagradecido.

-No quiero tomarte de la mano y que Byakuya me haga cuadritos.

-Idiota -se sonroja.

Caminamos en silencio hasta donde se encuentra mi mamá.

Rukia deja flores y yo les pongo agua, limpiamos su tumba y nos sentamos frente a ella.

-¿Es verdad que tu madre fué Quincy?

-Sí -respondo sin preocupación. Ella puede hablar conmigo de lo que sea, puede entrar en mi corazón.

-Tu padre y tu madre eran tan distintos.

-Mi padre me dijo que ella fue como un sol, él solo sabía girar a su alrededor.

-Está prohibida toda relación Humano Shinigami, ya busque las reglas, ya las sabia pero esta mal.

-Soy mitad Shinigami Rukia.

-Pero también mitad Quincy -toma mi mano con fuerza.

-Te preocupa que piensen de lo nuestro. -no es pregunta, es una afirmación

-Tengo miedo del futuro Ichigo, no quiero que dejes tu vida humana.

-Entonces vive aquí, conmigo.

-No quiero dejar mis responsabilidades como Shinigami. Nii-sama espera que yo sea capitana del treceavo escuadrón.

-Felicidades -golpeo su frente. Ella se enoja.

-Si acepto el puesto no podré verte.

-Entonces iré al Seireitei, necesitarás un teniente ¿no?

-Quiero que seas feliz Ichigo, que tengas una familia que continues tus estudios que no has completado desde que me conociste, apenas y pudiste terminar la preparatoria.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar? Me cansa tanta tontería.

-No Ichigo -se levanta- No puedo estar asi.

-¿Esta es una pelea? -busco los cigarrillos y el encendedor de mi pantalón.

-Siempre peleamos.

-No así, presiento que no te volveré a ver.

Tomo un cigarro. No sé fumar muy bien, muy pocas veces lo que hecho.

-Tienes un aire interesante con ese cigarro, pareces maduro.

Mi corazón se detiene, mi madre le dijo algo parecido a papá en sus primeras citas.

La veo molesta, con los brazos cruzados.

Me pregunto qué habrán hecho ellos, eran de clanes distintos y aun peor en guerra nosotros peleamos esa guerra y ahora estamos aquí.

-Rukia desde que llegaste me ayudaste a superar la muerte de mi mamá, quizás en una forma no planeada me ayudaste a saber quien soy, quienes fueron mis padres y por qué tengo estos poderes. Me he tomado tiempo para pensar Rukia, quiero saber que es lo que me hace feliz.

-Tu lugar es aquí. -lo dice como si fuera un perro que necesita saber su lugar

-Mi lugar eres tu -me empiezo a enojar- ¿No puedes aceptarlo? Decides por mí, piensas en mi sin preguntar, siempre lo haces -me levanto y me pongo frente a ella- ganamos batallas y lo único que haces es irte, huir lejos. Cada vez que nos reencontramos y nos separamos dejamos cabos sueltos.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? -su rostro cambia de enojo la tristeza.

Tomó su cuerpo de nuevo, la dirijo hacia mi y la beso, ella me responde.

-Huyamos de todo.

-No, ya fue demasiado mentirle a todos en especial a Inoue.

-¿Ella que tiene que ver aquí?

-¿Eres tarado? Ella está enamorada de ti. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Ahora la pregunta que Inoue me hizo algunos meses tiene sentido.

-Renji tambien esta enamorado de ti, siempre me restriega en la cara que gracias a mi se reconciliaron.

-Claro que no, solo somos amigos. -miente, se que Renji se le declaró no tengo forma de confirmarlo pero cuando estamos juntos sabemos todo de nosotros.

-Lo mismo con Inoue. Que todos se vayan a la mierda.

Vuelvo a besarla con mas deseo, levanto su pequeño cuerpo, dejo de ser cariñoso, tomo su nuca y acerco más su rostro al mío, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que deje otra lluvia interna y esta sea por su culpa.

Dejo sus labios y hundo mi cara en su cuello.

-También te amo Ichigo y eso duele.


	7. Chapter 7

_**°Julio°**_

Ahora que tengo una relación muy íntima con Rukia todo parece ir paso a paso..

Ella viene cada que puede, comemos algo nos besamos y se va creo que ella solo quiere pretextos para alejarse de mi, primero su tontería de querer una vida plena y humana para mí luego con su próxima decisión de ser shinigami.

Siento su presencia, volteo y ella ya está detrás de mí. En mi habitación.

-Hola, tonto. -sonríe mientras se deshace de su katana y la deja en la cama.

-Enana, no te esperaba.

Me levanto y ella no duda en caminar hacia mi.

Me abraza fuertemente, amo sentir su cabeza en mi pecho, amo poder oler el aroma de su cabello.

-¿Por qué llegas tan de noche?

-Me escape, mañana no podré venir y pensé en dormir aquí.

-Eres una pervertida -agacho la mirada para ver su expresión, se sonroja y me pisa con fuerza, yo río a carcajadas- pero eres mi pervertida.

La levanto y nos lanzo a la cama, reímos.

Ella se acomoda a modo de estar encima de mi y con sus dedos comienza a revisar minuciosamente mi cara, hábito que se la hecho.

-Te está saliendo barba.

-Si no te gusta puedo quitarla.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo te veras con ella? Seguramente más maduro aunque tendrás el cerebro de pájaro.

-Tonta.

El hecho de tenerla encima de mi, poder ver sus enormes ojos curiosos y que ella es mía, por todo lo vivo, Rukia es mía, yo soy su primer beso, su primer cita.

-¿Qué me ves tanto idiota?

-Cásate conmigo.

Las palabras me salen sin siquiera pensarlas. Ella imposiblemente abre sus ojos aún más y su rostro se pone colorado, niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Cásate conmigo, vivamos aquí o en el seireitei me da igual. Quiero estar contigo.

-No podemos, mi hermano… tu familia… -no termina por ordenar sus ideas- No puedo Ichigo.

-Si te lo pidiera Renji dirías que si.

-No seas imbécil, quiero que tengas una carrera, Ichigo, una familia. No quiero repetir todo otra vez.

-Puedo tener una familia contigo, una carrera en el seireitei como shinigami.

-Es demasiado pronto para una boda, estamos saliendo en secreto para que nadie se entrometa.

-¿No crees que tu hermano sospeche? Hoy no estás en casa.

-Dije que iría con Inoue y Matsumoto a una pijamada -se levanta.

Comienza a buscar cosas en el cajón que ella se asignó sin preguntar, la veo revolver cosas.

-¿Así quieres que sigamos toda la vida? ¿Mintiendo?

-No -se cansa de buscar y va hasta mis cajones y saca ropa- usare esta ropa tuya.

-Úsala -digo sin molestarme.

-¿Quieres salir a cenar?

-No, estoy cansada, quiero dormir.

Se mete al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Supongo que si me precipite en pedirle que sea mi esposa cuando apenas y se lo que quiero.

Aunque solo la quiero a ella, la seguiría a cualquier lugar.

Sale del baño, la ropa le queda graciosamente grande, arremango cada extremidad larga, me parece tan hermosa.

Me dejo llevar, la guio hasta mi, la beso y todas mis dudas se esconden en algún lugar silencioso y oscuro, todo se ilumina por ella cuando ella esta conmigo se quien soy y a donde debo ir.

-Ichigo -dice mi nombre entre besos.

-Cállate. Te amo Rukia.

-Basta -trata de apartarse de mí sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Te doy todo Rukia, déjame estar contigo.

Detengo el beso, ella suspira resignada, posa su mano en mi mejilla y me acurruco en su mano cálida.

-Debemos platicar y pensarlo bien, odio que solo vas a donde quieres y no tienes conciencia de los demás. Yo te seguiría a cualquier lugar Ichigo, lo que más deseo es estar contigo -se levanta en puntitas y me da un beso en la comisura de los labios- ahora hay que dormir, tenemos mucho tiempo todavía.


	8. Chapter 8

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 creí que a nadie le gustaba lo que escribía y termine por hacerlo por gusto propio, ahora tengo más motivos para seguir._

 _Y no está embarazada Rukia,(XDXDXD) en el capitulo donde Rukia visita a la mamá de Ichigo quería crear la idea de que a Rukia tiene interés por formar una familia, siente curiosidad por que nunca ha tenido una (como la que alguna vez Ichigo tuvo de niño) y siento que al ser inexperta ella será una gran mamá pues dará amor que no conoció y consentirá y sobreprotegerá de la forma en que ella hubiera querido cuando era niña_

 **** ** _AGOSTO°_**

El tiempo es insoportable, el calor y la humedad hace que mi trabajo en el pequeño restaurante se siente como en un infierno por todas las estufas prendidas.

Rukia come una paleta de hielo mientras platica con la viejita que me renta.

-Si, Ichigo suele ser muy terco -Rukia se ríe.

-¿De qué hablas demonio? -pregunto mientras corto zanahorias

-De que no cuidas de tu salud. ¿Que le espera a esta chica cuando formen una familia? -la viejita responde.

Rukia, se atraganta con la paleta y tose sin encontrar aire en sus pulmones, corro a verla, se pone roja pero no se si es lo que dijo la señora.

-¿Estas bien? -ella asiente con la cabeza y apenas y me mira.

-Señora, nosotros no, bueno, es muy pronto para ello.

-Tonterías. -toma un plato y sirve ramen- ustedes son ese tipo de parejas que solo existe una vez cada cierto tiempo, se complementan su vida se endulza con los ingredientes correctos que son la felicidad, la complicidad y el respeto. Ustedes serán una bella familia.

Yo sonrio sin mucha esperanza, Rukia parece incómoda.

-Bueno, iré de compras. Nii-sama me espera y no quiero que piense mal.

Sale del restaurante, la señora me hace señas de que la siga, me quito mi mandil y obedezco.

-Rukia espera.

-Debes trabajar. -aunque su voz es ronca siento molestia de su parte.

-Tranquila, te enojo lo que dijo pero ella es asi.

-Ichigo, yo nunca podré tener hijos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¿No quieres una vida normal? -enarca las cejas y se cruza de brazos, explotan mis sentimientos.

-Rukia, solo te quiero a ti, no me importa una mierda tener familia, no me importa mi vida aquí como humano, mis hermanas crecieron, harán su vida, mi padre ya tuvo la suya, la vivio y disfruto, por ahora la señora Azuma es lo unico que me hace querer quedarme aquí ha sido muy amable quiero devolverle algo. -me enojo y suspiro frustrado- Pediré la renuncia, nos iremos al Seireitei cuando encuentre alguien apropiado.

Me giro hacia el negocio.

-¿Qué? Espera idiota -la escucho correr tras de mí, me toma del brazo- ¿Qué hay de Nii-sama?

-Una vez fui a rescatarte sin importarme que me matara, sin importarme que me despreciaras ¿Qué crees que pasara ahora que sé que me amas?

Rukia se sonroja y cielos, se veía tan hermosa.

-Recuerda a tu padre, a todo lo que renunció, contigo será al contrario. quizás se te convoque para ser capitán de algun escuadron, nos salvaste muchas veces. Quizás mi hermano y Renji te maten, quizás tu y yo…

No escucho más tonterías y la beso.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? Lo hacemos. ¿Quieres que vayamos al seireitei? Lo hacemos. ¿Quieres que sea capitán y haga mierda a Renji? Lo hago. Ya te dije, yo voy a donde tú vayas, tomaré las decisiones que sean necesarias para estar juntos ¿Debo renunciar a mi vida humana? ¿La vida Shinigami? me da igual.

-Entonces comprométete Ichigo. No habrá vuelta atrás.

-No quiero 17 meses lluviosos otra vez.

-No entiendo.

-Te fuiste esa vez, mis poderes shinigami desaparecieron, tú no regresaste a Karakura. En ese momento entendí que tú lo habías llenado todo. Quizás soy nuevo en el amor pero, cuando tu espada me atravesó por segunda vez -dejó mi mano en forma de puño en el espacio que queda entre nosotros- todo volvio a la normalidad, la adrenalina de ser alguien útil, la necesidad de proteger a alguien y no caer en el intento. Todos eran diferentes, cambiaron pero tú eras la misma.

-C-cállate pervertido.

Rukia se da la vuelta, de nuevo me oculta su rostro.

-Hay que casarnos. No pienso vivir contigo de una forma que Byakuya no apruebe.


End file.
